The present invention relates to an apparatus provided for physical training which has for its use to enable a plastic development and care of all the muscular groups. This apparatus can also be used for re-education after various traumatisms.
According to the invention, the apparatus comprises a vertical column on which can slide an upper sleeve adjustable in height on the column and supporting on one side thereof a hanger, said hanger having, at each end thereof, at least one fixture connected to first ends of resilient elements having second ends affixed on a swing-bar hinged on an axle mounted on a second sliding sleeve on the column, so as to adjust the height of the swing-bar, the swing-bar being provided, at one end thereof, with handling components, while an adjustable brake tightens at will and without any blocking the hinging axle of the swing-bar.
According to a further feature of the invention, the adjustable brake of the hinging axle supporting the swing-bar is provided with appropriate means for preventing an inopportune loosening of the brake during operation of the physical training apparatus.
Various other features of the invention are moreover shown in the following detailed description.
Embodiments of the present invention are shown by way of examples in the accompanying drawing, in which: